User talk:TitaniumBardock
This is my talk page. Must I really explain myself on what to do here? Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball: What If (Collective) by TitaniumBardock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 07:41, January 1, 2011 Projects If you wish to check out the new, fan based What If story I had created, click-->Dragon Ball: WI. Also, Dragon Ball: PGT, Dragon Ball: JA Know you can talk!... Thank you for warning me, and thank you for letting me know about the "Broly Jr." situation. RE: Quick Job Oh, sorry, I forgot about your post. I'm really sorry :( <<-Rage->> 20:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll do what I can, though I advise you ask user NomadMusik make a logo for you since he's the best in doing it. I'll try to make something, still. <<-Rage->> 21:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Review Dragon Ball: PGT I have many ideas I want to mold for PGT. I just want to wait on furthering the story until KidVegeta makes his review. Can't wait! Cold Image Blows... But you are NomadMusik... right? Or are you Raging Blast? The template is NomadMusik's. I'm NM. Yes, that message was by me.}} Oh, anyways, I wouldn't care if you were rusty or not, I am sure you would do a good job anyway. Teh, you know what I say? If you can draw, you have proven yourself that you can already draw better than me! w What the hell does "w" mean? TitaniumBardock 21:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hearth Attack Wow! I can't believe what happened to you... And I'm gonna tell you. Tell your teacher that she isn't your mother! I don't know how can she ask you for a site you are visiting! Don't worry, I don't believe that anything will happen.<<-Rage->> 12:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know which rights allow them to ask you for a site you visit but that right doesn't exist here in my country. If it doesn't exist in America, then you can easily tell her that she needs to leave you alone... <<-Rage->> 20:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) PGT Thank you for letting me know. TitaniumBardock 00:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Life Life's been good lately, my story is going good, I'm doing well in school. Oh, I've got a funny story... Last week Friday, I was in the locker room's bathroom at my school, washing my hands. My best friend Kayne walked in and scared the crap out of me. We bothede laughed, but I wanted to get him back. So he was peeing in the yurinal, and I wanted to push him in to make him pee all over himself. I was walking over, my hand extended outward to be ready to push him. Then my right foot slipped; my right foot was still slipping and I moved my left foot to fix myself. That made it worse, I lossed grip on both feet and was lifted into the air. I fell to the ground, landing in a puddle of pee-water. Luckily, since I am a "happy-go-lucky" person, I just laughed my butt off, which was hard to do since I was sitting on it. Kayne turned around an started laughing. Soon the class heard of it, and they laughed. Luckily (again), I am friends with all the kids in the school, I have that kind of charisma. I am not lying about my friendship thing, I go to a christian school. Another thing, yes you can call me "TB" :) . TitaniumBardock 20:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, how you doin'? TitaniumBardock 20:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot man. TitaniumBardock 02:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Images Goku and Vegeta Do America deletion Hi there. The sysop team have been having a bit of discussion over this, and we have decided that your fan fiction Goku and Vegeta Do America will be deleted. The reason for this is that it really has little to no relevance to the Dragon Ball series, other than the same character names. As such, we have decided to delete it. Be aware, however, that we do not discourage humour-orientated Dragon Ball fanons, but we feel that your particular fanon is a bit in the 'extreme' side of things. I will not be deleting your fanon for three days; if you wish to discuss, this please visit my talk page or one of the other administrator's talk pages. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, great. Thanks for your cooperation. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 19:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) United Fed. of Planets Oh, I apologize. I didn't know that. I thought you were a player of Astro Empires... Sorry to bother you. I apologize for that too. I forget to sign a lot. If you want to you can take the Fanon characters you made here, and put them into here --> http://fangma.wikia.com/wiki/Fan_GMA_Created_Characters_Wiki. I don't want to spam, or anything, but I really like that wiki, and I want it to grow. TitaniumBardock 18:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You've got something to say say it to me dont post "this is sad" on my characters talk pages -SuperSaiyanKrillin 08:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool pic huh-19millsr Are you...